Valensia Sebastiani
http://prntscr.com/alztm http://prntscr.com/alzvv http://prntscr.com/alzxl http://prntscr.com/alzzw http://prntscr.com/am014 http://prntscr.com/am05s http://prntscr.com/am073 http://prntscr.com/am8ak http://prntscr.com/am086 http://prntscr.com/am08v http://prntscr.com/am0a0 http://prntscr.com/am0bm http://prntscr.com/am0ci http://prntscr.com/alzri http://prntscr.com/am0fy http://prntscr.com/am0l0 http://prntscr.com/am0r2 http://prntscr.com/am0x5 http://prntscr.com/am0xz FULL CONVERSATION Pikachu kyaa ditanyain nama siapa ya Me wwkwkw Pikachu michelle nataniel yugie? :P Me ash ketchum Pikachu lol yang lain dong cewe gitu Me valen aja Pikachu oh nice one thx Me atau misty? XD Pikachu wkwkwk valen lah udah paling bener Me wkwkw valen tiba" muncul Pikachu let's start the trolling Me start it Pikachu http://prntscr.com/alzri Me oi jwb itu wkkwk Pikachu lol untung idnya busuk gw lupa ngecek idnya tadi >.> Me wkwkwk gpp, itu kan official pb Pikachu wkwkwk udah udah jangan di terusin dulu kalo dia ngerespon lagi baru lanjut Me wkkkwk Pikachu kalo nggak biarin aja dulu Me gpp, gw pngen screen shot XD Pikachu wkwkwk http://prntscr.com/alzwr this is spartaa ampun nathaan XD Me dafuq itu galih wwkkw nathan apanya? Pikachu http://prntscr.com/alzze mari kita buat cinta segi-takterbatas nathan pacarnya :P eh eh kalo ditanya udah punya pacar blom gimana? woi woi cepetan XD Me lol wwkwkw ayok" bilang udah Pikachu kurang asik tapi :P Me wkkw blang apa ya belom, tapi suka org Pikachu oh bener juga sih wkwkwk Me wkwkw Pikachu kalo yang ini gak boong :P Me blang suka nathan tapi nathan suka org laen michelle :p Pikachu lol berlebihan Me jadinya curhat michelle suka aldo Pikachu kita gak tau nathan suka siapa >.> Me kan namanya juga trolling :p Pikachu lol Me aldo suka Pikachu baby Me siapa ya baby wkkwkw Pikachu wkwkwk Me baby suka abner abner suka arnold Pikachu lu tau gak sih baby siapa? Me arnold suka helga mmm ga wkkww Pikachu wkwkwk Me baby siapa/ setau gw baby tuh nama model transgender Pikachu http://www.worldcubeassociation.org/results/p.php?i=2010YUGI01 wkwkwk forever a troll Me wkwkkk bsa" angel suka kinanjar XD Pikachu wkwkwk siapa coba suka kinanjar udah jelek hoax lagi :P Me wkkwkwk ia sih lol 2:57 PM Pikachu ... yah brenti gak asik deh Me wwkwkwk udh di printscreen smua Pikachu jangan jangan... Me tinggal nunggu valen ol Pikachu kalo cuma itu gak asik kurang Me sama irvin XD iya sih Pikachu kapan kapan lagi deh sampe dapet korban yang lebih niat Me XD Pikachu http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100003932748232 LOLLOLOLOL gak sengaja nemu di recommended friends gw Me dafuq lolololol wkkww anjir pasti hoax hacknya XD Pikachu wkwkwk tunggu profiel itu bikin kekacauan juga Me wkkwkw pasti mnta abner bkin memenya Pikachu jangan ntar kalo dia buka rubikku ketauan kalo kita udah tau pura pura innocent aja dulu Me siapa buka rubikku? Pikachu si kinanjar Me wkwkkwk iya XD http://prntscr.com/alztm http://prntscr.com/alzvv http://prntscr.com/alzxl http://prntscr.com/alzzw http://prntscr.com/am014 http://prntscr.com/am05s http://prntscr.com/am073 http://prntscr.com/am07a http://prntscr.com/am086 http://prntscr.com/am08v http://prntscr.com/am0a0 http://prntscr.com/am0bm http://prntscr.com/am0ci http://prntscr.com/alzri done Pikachu lol Me mana ini valen irvin nathan nya XD Pikachu wkwkwk Me http://id.rubikku.wikia.com/wiki/Valensia_Sebastiani Pikachu http://prntscr.com/am0fy bikin irvin dong tukang bikin kotor chat wkwkwk Me wkwkwk oh yang kmrn aja gw ganti judul Pikachu wkwkwk ok Me wkwk trollable noobs Pikachu oh shity dia minta fb kalo gw kasih punya valen Me ada kok fb valen Pikachu gimana acceptnya >.> Me XD minta anjaraldy hack Pikachu lollolol Me bilang aja ini ol di hp chat di hp ada appnya ah susah wkkww Pikachu fb ku lagi maintenance Me gmana ya Pikachu done so pro 8) Me nah bsa wkkkw Pikachu tinggal tunggu dia minta Me kasih tapi fb valen Pikachu wait... dia gak minta Me wat Pikachu dia lagi nyari kayaknya :O Me wwkwk dafuq blang aja lg di pinjem temen too fool tpi Pikachu wkwkwk Me foolish XD Pikachu emangnya kinanjar Me wkwkw oh gni aja biar di accept dlu trus lu tulis di wallnya valen "oi balikin fb dd gw" Pikachu wat Me done 8-) Pikachu lol ok, dia mulai chat lagi, let's see Me wkwwkw cent gabisa dihapus yang kmrn lu hapus dlu yang "..." Pikachu ... biarin lah males http://prntscr.com/am0l0 kalo kebongkar ya udah Me wkkwkw wkkwkw lol gw tanya" di chat ya, 'len, nathan kmana?" XD Pikachu lol jangan not fun Me wkwk ia sih liat statusnya -.- "aku masih bgg ,, bagaimana cara cepat utuk f2l di bawah 10 detik. . ." Pikachu wkwkwk udah pro dia Me bukannya ga bsa f2l? Pikachu bisa Me tadi nanya f2l kan? Pikachu hooh abis itu nanya multislot Me oh iya XD valen ayo ol Pikachu wkwkwk jalan kayaknya dia Me sama nathan? Pikachu ato gak blom bangun Me XD Pikachu lol sama nathan Me dafuq belom bangun hibernation? Pikachu lol Me msa blm bangun o.O Pikachu wkwkwk liburan ini, ngapaen bangun sleep ALL day long Me gila -____- hibernation jwb apa lgi dia? Pikachu gak ada :/ Me .-. gak niat Pikachu yasudahlah ada kerjaan gw Me wkwkkw Pikachu err Me err> *? Pikachu nothing deh Me ... Pikachu ah, gak asik orangnya wkwkwk udah ah, bongkar aja Me wkwkwk XD Pikachu toh nanti kalo valen accept lanjut di fb Me lol lanjut di fb Pikachu dan akan menjadi lebih epic Me valen ga ngerti apa" XD Pikachu wkwkwk Me tau" dket nathan dilupain Pikachu lol LDr Me XD gara" lu XD Pikachu wkwkwk Me nanti kinanjar sm nathan dendam o.O Pikachu ampun nathaan lol kenapa kinanjar nathan kan udah banyak fans di sekolahnya cari aja satu yang dia suka Me wkwkkw 3:22 PM Me pbnya 7s itu -_- Alamat sekarang jogja Nomor telepon 02749138938 Tanggal Lahir December 21, 1996 Jenis Puzzle yang dimainkan 3x3x3 rubik's cube Rekor, level/speed, personal best time? rubik's cube 7 detik. . . Kenapa tertarik dengan rubik? hmm. . .unik gg bkin bosen hhe.. .:D Pikachu gw yang accept kok wkwkwk pb gw 5 8) Me wkwkwk